Improved dental porcelains are being developed from frit grain prepared by the gel route. Emphasis is being placed upon the development of porcelains which exhibit less technique sensitivity during fabrication. An accessory objective is to extend this technology to the preparation of dental abrasives, cements, and fillers. Gel-route frit preparation procedures involve gelling nitric-acid peptized silica and alumina sols with various solubilized alkali oxides and oxides of Zn, P, Y, Yb, Sm, La, Ti, Ta, Zr, and Sc. Gelled frit is calcined and then ground to prepare the raw porcelain. Experimental metal-ceramic body porcelains with low solubilities and fusion temperatures, 900-930 degrees C, are being developed. A low solubility glaze which fuses at 871 degrees C, is being developed to strengthen metal-ceramic porcelains. For the dispersion-strengthening of porcelains quartz, and alumina grains and glass fibers are being dispersed into gels. Attempts are being made to fabricate micaceous porcelains that are stronger and more machineable. Porcelains with low working range temperatures are being developed so that interfacial stresses can be readily relaxed. Additive laws based upon composition are being sought which predict porcelain properties so that better porcelains can be formulated.